1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor including a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix in the horizontal and vertical directions and an image capture apparatus and, more particularly, to an image sensor having a plurality of driving methods and an image capture apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with an increase in the number of pixels of an image sensor, it is necessary to read out pixel signals at high speed to ensure a frame rate or the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-111821 has proposed a technique of increasing a frame rate by providing a plurality of vertical signal lines for one pixel column and simultaneously performing vertical/horizontal transfer for two rows.
According to the conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-111821 described above, however, since the number of readout circuits increases, the power consumption is high even at the time of operation which does not require a high frame rate. In addition, the power supplies of readout circuits cannot be turned on and off at short time intervals due to the responsiveness of the power supplies.